Tu no me gustas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Sumario. Sasuke no siente nada por Hanabi, y Hanabi no siente nada por Sasuke. Si un compromiso te obliga a mantener una relación de esa índole, ¿cómo hacerlo sin la necesidad de terminar de extinguir un clan… o dos? Cap tres, si, el tres.
1. Uno

**Tú no me gustas.**

Sumario_. Sasuke no siente nada por Hanabi, y Hanabi no siente nada por Sasuke. Si un compromiso te obliga a mantener una relación de esa índole, ¿cómo hacerlo sin la necesidad de terminar de extinguir un clan… o dos?_

**Tú no me gustas. Capítulo uno.**

-Maldito Naruto…

Sasuke terminó apresuradamente su vaso de licor, y observó la "alegre" escena que se desarrollaba a pocos pasos de él, enfocando su mirada en el actual responsable de su más reciente situación.

Un golpe no iba a ser suficiente. Debía masacrarlo y enterrar el cuerpo en el bosque sin que nadie lo notara, pero Naruto como su futuro Hokage, y estando él bajo constante vigilancia, le sería imposible. Tendría que conformarse con imaginar su cara llena de sangre y lágrimas, así como las posibles tonterías que le diría para que ya no le pegara.

Y al reformular sus intenciones, descubrió lo infantil de sus pensamientos. Optó por plantear la manera de organizar un "entrenamiento" y desquitarse, pero eso sería después.

-¡Felicidades Hanabi-san, o debo decir señora de Uchiha! –Le dijo su ex-sensei Kakashi a Hanabi, pero ésta ni siquiera se volvió a verlo.

Sasuke miró de reojo a la que ahora tendría que tratar como a una esposa, pero por más que trataba de imaginarlo, sencillamente era imposible.

Un dilema se armó en la mente del Uchiha. ¿Cómo esperaba revivir a su clan, idea original formulada a lo largo de los años desde la tragedia de su familia, si su esposa no le llamaba la atención en el más mínimo detalle?

Peor aún, ella estaba completamente decidida a terminar con la farsa en la que fueron envueltos. Pero para desgracia de ambos, la familia Hyuuga reprobaba por completo el divorcio, y ninguna mujer de Konoha quería acercarse a Sasuke.

Si él se hubiera puesto en matrimonio 16 años atrás no hubiera tenido problema alguno, inclusive hubiera podido escoger entre sus candidatas, pero no. Tuvo que poner la venganza como su objetivo principal, dejando la salvación de su clan a un lado; ignoró a la única persona que, durante su traición, no dejó de creer en él; descubrió la terrible verdad, se vio involucrado en más dificultades; la chica que lo quería de vuelta lo mandó al diablo quedándose con su ex–sensei Kakashi, casi es linchado al volver a Konoha y para colmo de males Naruto, su "mejor amigo", propone el método de vigilancia más eficaz para una persona como Sasuke: el **matrimonio**. Hubiera dado sus ojos para que lo metieran a prisión y lo golpearan de por vida, pero a Tsunade le pareció sensacional la idea de Naruto y puso en marcha la selección de candidatas, obteniendo **una **sola respuesta firmada por Hiashi, el consejo del clan Hyuuga y la primera aportación de Hinata como líder de su clan, proponiendo a Hanabi como futura esposa de Sasuke.

-Quizá tu hermana quería vengarse de ti –Masculló Sasuke en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Hanabi le escuchara- Mírala, está muy feliz de su proceder, como si se estuviera vengando de toda la humillación que le hiciste pasar en el pasado.

-Aunque seas mi esposo… –Le dijo Hanabi tras una pausa en la que se dedicó a mirar de forma furibunda a su hermana- No creas que estoy de acuerdo con esto. Ni siquiera permitiré que te me acerques o me hables con tanta familiaridad. Tampoco yo lo haré, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones.

No le dijo nada. Ni una opinión, comentario, nada. Más de acuerdo no podía estar con ella, pero tampoco se lo haría saber.

El resto de la celebración no pudo ser más insoportable. Todos los presentes fueron a felicitarlos de nueva cuenta antes de partir, quedando únicamente los esposos Uchiha, la Godaime, el futuro sexto Hokage, sus "cuñados" y el "suegro". ¿No se podían largar todos y dejarlo en paz?

-Sasuke, me alegra que hayas tomado muy bien esta situación –Tsunade se acercó y tendió su mano al Uchiha, pero ese no movió ni un dedo- Ya veo –Le dio un codazo de modo juguetón y le susurró- ¿Guardando fuerzas para la noche? Solamente recuerda que la cama también es para dormir.

Un tic se apoderó del ojo izquierdo de Sasuke, y a pesar de que la mujer se alejó de su vista, éste no desapareció. Trató de recoger la poca dignidad que le quedaba y, sin ser visto por los demás, se acercó lo más que pudo a la salida.

-Fue una buena idea Hinata –Hiashi dejó el vaso con agua mineral y se acercó a su hija- Pero me preocupa que no haya interés entre ese muchacho y Hanabi. ¿No crees que debimos permitir que se conocieran un poco más?

-Posiblemente –Hinata se volvió hacia su hermana, que no disimuló su descontento al sacarle la lengua- Pero recuerde que Neji y yo fuimos comprometidos bajo circunstancias similares. Además, Hanabi no es un bebé, es fuerte y sabrá cómo salir adelante con su nueva vida.

Todos los presentes se marcharon sin notar que Sasuke ya había abandonado el salón de recepciones.

En la casa Hyuuga, Hiashi se despidió de Hinata y Neji, dirigiéndose a su habitación y rogando al cielo que Hanabi no tuviera tantos problemas como los que tuvo Hinata.

Éstos fueron a las habitaciones de sus hijos, y tras arropar a las pequeñas que no dejaban de moverse entre sueños (al menos la más pequeña) y de cerciorarse de que Hiro se hallara completamente dormido, fueron a su alcoba.

-Qué raro se siente, ¿no te parece, niisan? –Dijo Hinata a Neji mientras aprovechaba que Neji se ponía una yukata ligera para mover sus cabellos, acariciar sus hombros y besar su nuca.- Ya no tenemos niñera para Hiro y las niñas.

-Lo raro es que me llames niisan. –Neji terminó de acomodar su atuendo y se volvió a su esposa, desatando lentamente las ataduras que la mantenían vestida- ¿No será que ya no sientes nada por mí?

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, mientras la fina tela del kimono de Hinata resbalaba lentamente por su piel. Como si fuera la primera vez que la tocaba, Neji buscaba la mirada de su esposa para pedirle "permiso" y aumentar la intensidad de las caricias. Dio gracias a Dios en silencio por el profundo sueño de sus hijos, y guiado por el deseo de hacerla suya de nueva cuenta, recostó a Hinata en el futón y se dispuso a desvestirse de nuevo, pero no para cambiarse, sino para volver a saborear la adictiva piel de su esposa, perderse en su calor y suavidad, y volverse uno solo, de nueva cuenta, hasta desfallecer por el cansancio.

Pero...

-Hinata-sama –Llamó uno de los sirvientes- Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sa… Es decir, Uchiha-san está en la entrada, y no quiere hablar con nadie.

Los esposos se detuvieron por completo. ¿Qué hacía Hanabi ahí, a esas horas?

Ambos se pusieron sus yukatas y salieron al encuentro de la joven mujer, que se hallara sentada en la entrada de la casa Hyuuga.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hanabi? –Hinata se acercó a su hermana y esta rechazó su contacto, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.- ¿Te peleaste con Sasuke?

-Bueno hubiera sido. –Tras una larga pausa, Hanabi agregó- Se fue de la recepción antes que ustedes, y cuando llegué a mi "casa", las puertas estaban cerradas. ¿Qué me da a entender con eso?

Hinata se volvió hacia su esposo, y comprendiendo la situación, Neji se encaminó a las propiedades Uchiha, encontrando al dueño en el techo de una de ellas.

-¿Por qué dejaste sola a Hanabi? –Fue la pregunta que hizo Neji al notar que Sasuke intentaba retornar al interior de la casa.- Ahora es tu esposa, es tu responsabilidad tenerla cerca de ti.

-En ningún momento acepté el compromiso, así que lo que le pase no es cuestión mía.

Sasuke se volvió molesto hacia el Hyuuga, y sus miradas chocaron con intensidad.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás al respecto? No le puedes cerrar la puerta por siempre, menos si tu _verdadera _intención es revivir a tu clan.

No esperó a que Sasuke le respondiera; tras estas palabras, Neji retornó a su casa, enterándose en el camino de la entrada hasta el pasillo que daba al dormitorio principal que Hanabi pasaría la noche con ellos.

-¿En dónde ubicaron a Uchiha-san? –Le preguntó a uno de los sirvientes.

-El joven Hiro se despertó y no dejó de discutir con Hinata-sama hasta convencerla de prestarle su habitación a Hanabi-san.

Eso no era bueno. Si bien le tranquilizó el que Hanabi no hiciera más escándalo del que tenía previsto, Neji no imaginó que Hiro se despertara a esas horas, y solo había una razón para ello. Aún quería casarse con su madre.

Neji regresó a la habitación, pero aún con la penumbra de la noche distinguió la cabeza de Hiro, dormido en su lugar, al lado de Hinata.

-Hiro –Neji llamó a su hijo, pero éste, al escucharle, se aferró la almohada como si de eso dependiera su vida.-Justo lo que me faltaba -Masculló Neji y se acomodó al otro lado de Hinata, pero por fuera del futón. El pequeño soltó una risita al saberse vencedor esa noche…

**Continuará**.

Hola, esta es la nota de Iria. Habrán notado detalles que no se comprenden a simple leída, y he aquí las referencias. Para saber quién es _Hiro_, basta leer "_Feliz día, amor_" y "_Día blanco_"; este fanfic está situado varios años después de lo acontecido en "_Día blanco_", 7 años y medio para ser exactos, en pocas palabras, Hinata tiene 30 años, lo mismo que los shinobis de su generación; Hanabi tiene 25; Neji 31 y el pequeño Hiro cumplirá los 8.

Dudas, comentarios, quejas u observaciones vía review, por favor; mi correo está en mi profile y les deseo suerte a todos.


	2. Dos

Como saben, nada de Naruto me pertenece ni gano aportaciones lucrativas haciendo esto. Es por pasatiempo y para brindarles un rato de lectura agradable. Para el que no sepa qué es un _cabezota_, la traducción más simple es: **terco**.

**Tú no me gustas**. Capítulo dos: _Cabezotas_.

Posiblemente el plan de escape de Sasuke hubiese sido exitoso por completo, a casi 7 horas de su boda, de no ser por la intercesión del futuro sexto Hokage, Naruto, quien le regaló al Uchiha un coscorrón, un sermón marca "Abuelita" (sin ofender a las abuelitas del mundo) y la amenaza de la muerte y extinción de su clan de seguir así.

-Deja de ser un cabezota y dale una oportunidad a Hanabi, es una chica linda e inteligente.

-¿Y por qué no te casaste TÚ con ella? –Le reprochó el Uchiha, pero Naruto se quedó en blanco.

Fueron aproximadamente dos minutos de un incómodo silencio, hasta que el rubio le respondió a su amigo y compañero.

-Por que es tu esposa.

-¡Es cierto! Debería llevarla a pasear, organizar una cena romántica y declararle todo mi amor para convencerla de que este matrimonio es la idea más sensacional del universo. –El Uchiha rezó para que Naruto comprendiera el sarcasmo contenido en cada palabra, pero sus rezos fueron en vano.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Traeré a Hanabi para que empieces de inmediato, le comentaré tu plan, seguro se alegra. –Partió Naruto en búsqueda de la señora de Uchiha.

Sasuke, por su parte, llevó su mano al rostro, con la renovada creencia completamente comprobada de que los años no solo volvieron fuerte y astuto a su compañero, sino también incrementaron su estupidez.

-.-.-.-

Una cabecita de cabellos negro/azulados y ojos opalinos se movía con rapidez entre la sala de juntas y los pasillos del recinto Hyûga; prestaba una determinada atención a cada palabra dicha, haciendo gala de sus aptitudes como futuro espía, pero fue interceptado por su padre, quien lo alzara de la parte trasera de su traje de entrenamiento.

-¿Sabías que es un mal gusto espiar a tus familiares? –Esperó la respuesta de su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo Neji lo encaminó hasta el dojo de entrenamiento.

El pequeño frunció molesto. Por supuesto que era un mal gusto espiar, pero tenía que asegurarse de mantener lo más cerca posible a su tía, eso mantendría un momento separados a sus padres y aprovecharía para pedirle la mano a su madre y así poder casarse con ella. Sin embargo, su padrino Naruto le dijo a la familia que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a aceptar a Hanabi como una Uchiha más, y la calma regresó al complejo Hyûga.

-Habrás ganado esta batalla papá, pero no la guerra. –Le advirtió el pequeño Hiro a su padre, pero este sonrió ante el desafío antes de salir. Le incomodaba un poco el exagerado apego que tenía el pequeño con Hinata, pero mientras de eso no pasara, no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

-Sigue entrenando, Hiro. Debes mejorar tus movimientos. –Fue lo único que en respuesta le dio su padre, y salió del dojo, observando –de nueva cuenta- el movimiento de pertenencias de su prima Hanabi.

Por su parte, Hanabi se resistía a salir del cuarto, qué decir, del complejo Hyûga. ¿Qué no les quedaba claro que ella nada quería con alguien y menos con Sasuke, el traidor de la aldea al que debía vigilar mientras se portaba como una esposa para que el Uchiha "regresara a la normalidad" y "re-estableciera su clan".

-Que se vaya a la mierda. –Manifestó Hanabi su descontento ante el consejo familiar, pero las decisiones tomadas se efectuarían de inmediato.

-Naruto –Tomó la palabra Hinata antes de que le reprocharan a Hanabi la bajeza del vocabulario empleado en una junta de la familia principal con el futuro sexto Hokage- ¿Podrías llevar a Hanabi a "casa"? Apuesto que Sasuke la espera con ansias.

-¡Cuenta con ello! –Exclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie, con lo que se daba por finalizada la reunión.

Hanabi se limitó a maldecir en silencio el poder de convicción de Hinata sobre Naruto.

-.-.-

Sasuke esperó todo, desde shonibis descontentos que le atacaran a traición, algún veneno disfrazado de comida, hasta una horda de criaturillas comilonas que lo dejaran en huesos, pero lo que llegó fue un Naruto con un ojo morado y visibles señas del daño producido por las técnicas especiales del clan Hyûga cargando a su furibunda esposa.

-Bueno, no quiero amargar la miel, así que los dejo solos –Le dio un codazo confidente a Sasuke y le guiñó su ojo sano- adelante "tigre".

Eso le valió al portador del Kyubi el amoratamiento de su otro ojo.

Dentro de las propiedades Uchiha, que se mantenían intactas desde la traición de Sasuke –o sea, llenas de manchas de sangre, polvo, telarañas y un complejo departamental de ratones y alimañas pequeñas- Sasuke decidió que las cosas no se quedarían así.

-Me iré a dormir, tú puedes usar ese árbol. –Le dijo Sasuke señalando a Hanabi una ramita de medio metro que se esmeraba por sobrevivir al descuido y abandono en el rincón más alejado de la propiedad en la que estaban.

-Claro, y para mañana temprano tendré listo el desayuno, lavaré la ropa y arreglaré pequeños desperfectos de _nuestro_ hogar. ¿Se le ofrece algo más a mi esposo Sasuke Uchiha?

Una enorme vena se hinchaba en las sienes no de uno, sino de los dos; no conforme con la sarcástica respuesta de su _esposa_, decidió contraatacar.

-¿Y podrás hacerlo sola? ¿No quieres llamar a unos cien o doscientos sirvientes de tu familia para que lo hagan por ti mientras te recuestas plácidamente y disfrutas desgraciando mi vida?

Eso era la guerra. No le daría la satisfacción de tener la última palabra y menos de menospreciarla de esa manera.

-¿Y tú no quieres abrir una escuela ninja para hacerle competencia a la Academia e hincharte de orgullo teniendo falderos babosos que sacrifiquen sus vidas para complacer tus bajos instintos de poder y machismo que raya en homosexualidad? Podrías convencer a Naruto de hacerlo oficial, solamente tienes que "hacerlo feliz" por 15 minutos y te dará el "¡Si, sí, SÍ!". Maricotas.

Podía soportar que le dijeran traidor, desertor, que le recordaran sus errores, todos y cada uno de ellos trastornados por las lenguas incontroladas de los habitantes de la aldea. ¡PERO SASUKE UCHIHA NO ERA UN LILO!

-Marimacha. –Y tampoco iba a perder esa guerra verbal.

-Mariposón. –Nadie, NADIE le decía a Hanabi que no era delicada y femenina, y habiendo descubierto uno de los puntos débiles del Uchiha, no le daría paz en la guerra.- ¿O prefieres que te diga gay, invertido, bicurioso, homosexual o ¡ JOTO! , eh? -Hanabi sonrió al ver las contracciones musculares del rostro de Sasuke, pero no había terminado.- También puedo teñir de rosa tus ropas, combinarán con tu inclinación sexual y tu corte de cabello.

De no ser por la interrupción de un mensajero enviado por Tsunade solicitando la presencia del Uchiha, Sasuke hubiera tomado del cuello a Hanabi con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su estado civil cambiara de "Casado" a "Viudo".

-Ganaste esta batalla, pero la guerra no ha terminado.- Fue su amenaza en lo que buscaba una camisa limpia para presentarse como era debido, pero efectivamente, no había terminado.- Sé útil y empieza a trabajar, pulga.

-¿PULGA? –La sonrisa de Hanabi se esfumó al segundo y tomó el objeto más pesado a su alcance para arrojárselo en la cabeza al Uchiha, pero este desapareció en una nube de humo –y carcajadas al haber descubierto el punto sensible de ella-. ¡Nadie me dice pulga y vive para contarlo!

_Continuará_ (tan pronto se me ocurra algo)

**Posdata**: XD ¡Me encanta escribir cosas de cabezotas enamorándose!


	3. Tres

**Tú no me gustas.**

¿Qué creen? ¡Regresé con una bomba! Y esta bomba brinca entre Sasuke y Hanabi, quienes están en la cruzada de sus vidas: la vida matrimonial. Advertencia: Lenguaje fuerte y posibilidad de cuestiones y descripciones sexuales. Leer bajo propia responsabilidad.

Naruto y otros aspectos, referencias y acontecimientos no son míos y tampoco son reales, de serlo, nada de lo que hemos aprendido a lo largo de nuestra vida tendría sentido. Aclaro que tampoco gano nada escribiendo, excepto sus críticas, comentarios, etc, que amablemente se molestan en enviarme.

**Tú no me gustas.** Capítulo tres: _Metiches por aquí, metiches por allá..._

Sasuke llegó lo antes posible con Tsunade, quien estuviera conversando con Naruto hasta el momento en el que el Uchiha tocó la puerta. Un silencio incómodo y una serie de murmullos sospechosos le pusieron en alerta y, al rato, Naruto lo hizo pasar y Tsunade le indicó que tomara asiento.

-No es nuestra intención interrumpir tu "luna de miel", pero es necesario que te pongas al corriente con las misiones. -Sasuke no evitó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la aún Hokage no había terminado.- Así que tan pronto Hanabi presente 4 meses de gestación y su desarrollo sea normal, te daremos el rango ninja que te corresponde y comenzarás a trabajar, mientras, entrenarás a un grupo de aprendices en la Academia.

La mitad del rostro del ex-desertor se congeló en un gesto de ira ascendiente y la otra mitad aún no reaccionaba, dicha mitad incluía la encargada de coordinar su boca, por lo que solo balbuceaba frases sin coherencia.

-...interrumpir... ...gestación... ...rango... ...aprendices...

Naruto, quien gracias al zorro de las nueve colas se pudo recuperar en minutos de las golpizas previas, le puso una mano al hombro de su amigo.

-Ve el lado bueno, Sasuke, un bebé arregla muchas cosas. -El rubio le sonrió como en antaño, pero en lugar de ser invadido por un sentimiento indescriptible, mezcla de euforia, seguridad y deseos de competencia, Sasuke quería quemar a Naruto de tal modo que las llamas del infierno le resultaran placenteras al portador del kyubi.

-Así que, ¿ya hicieron... "cositas"? -Preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y morbo la quinta, tras un buen trago de sake.

No quiso ni preguntar lo que "cositas" pudiera llegar a significar. Se levantó del asiento dispuesto a marcharse, perderse, huir de nuevo o suicidarse, lo que fuera, siempre y cuando le dejaran en paz, pero Naruto lo volvió a sentar en el lugar y evitó que se marchara.

-Qué envidia te tengo, Sasuke. Tienes una esposa linda y joven, una casa de varios kilómetros de largo y todos estamos felices de tenerte de vuelta.- El Uzumaki se estaba ganando otra golpiza, pero ¿acaso Sasuke podría hacerle algo que no hayan hecho antes? Por un segundo, Naruto esperó que no.

Por otra parte, en las propiedades Uchiha...

-Maldita sea mi suerte...

A pocos segundos de que Sasuke se marchara, una comitiva de "señoras" acudió a la puerta, sabiendo que Hanabi necesitaba de "toda" la ayuda posible para su futura vida matrimonial, y se tomaron su tiempo para darles consejos útiles.

-Sabemos que no hubo chispa anoche. -Comenzó una de las viejas, y todo el color abandonó el rostro de la ahora Uchiha.- Pero una pelea conyugal es muy útil para reforzar los lazos...

-No quiero ser grosera. -Interrumpi Hanabi.- Pero no he tenido la mejor semana de mi vida, y lo último que necesito es un... consejo. Sasuke y yo estamos muy bien, somos felices, la, la, la, ya se pueden ir.- Abri la puerta más cercana, pero en lugar de escoger la salida, Hanabi fue invadida por un montón de cajas llenas de ropa vieja y sucia, quedando en un completo ridículo. Dio gracias al cielo que nadie viera la expresión de su rostro, pero los pies de las señoras no se iban.

-¿Decías...? -Preguntó una de ellas cuando el silencio se tornó incómodo.- Creo que a tu padre, el Sr. Hyuuga, le daría un ataque si se entera que su adorada hija predilecta no es una buena ama de casa...

De regreso con Sasuke...

-¿...Puedo irme ya?

Un cabeza hueca como Naruto, más una Hokage alcohólica con el nivel de saturación al tope, su indeseada vida matrimonial y el hecho de que nadie lo tomaba en serio desde que se casó, sin contar el bono extra esperándole en casa, eran la receta para que Sasuke probara el infierno, o por lo menos, eso pensaba. Lo peor era el hecho de que tenía que coexistir con esa cosa (Hanabi) y el resto de esa bandada de monos que denominaba familia (los Hyuuga), y si no tenían "herededos dignos", él solo se volvería el hazmerreír de la aldea.

-Está bien. -Tsunade sacudió su botella vacía de licor, como si moviéndola ésta se llenara de nuevo, y Naruto se quitó de la ruta de escape de Sasuke.- Empiezas mañana, y más te vale que no haya quejas de los aprendices. Bastantes problemas ya tuvimos con Iruka y Kakashi y su "programa de verano" y lo último que necesitamos es más tierra sobre el honor de la academia ninja.

El famoso "programa de verano" (próximamente en las Rápidas de Naruto) no causó sino un conflicto entre aldeas aliadas y por poco se rompen todas las alianzas hechas y por hacer por culpa de un malentendido de órdenes, al punto de que hasta a oídos de Sasuke llegaron noticias sobre el asunto. El Uchiha asintió y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero su tortura no había terminado.

-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí. - Una "alegre" comitiva compuesta por Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji esperaban afuera de la oficina de Tsunade, y aunque Sasuke trató de pasarlos de largo, éstos se las arreglaron para atraparlo y cambiar la ruta de escape del Uchiha, llevándolo al puesto de comida más cercano.- Aún tienes muchísimas cosas qué explicar...

Volvamos con Hanabi...

-¡YAAAAAA! -Gritó totalmente harta la ahora Uchiha.- ¿Saben lo que pienso de todas y cada una de ustedes? No, no pueden saberlo por que no saben leer la mente, yo tampoco, pero les voy a ayudar siendo lo más obvia posible. ¡YA ME TIENEN HASTA LA MADRE! ¡Si, yo Hanabi Hyuuga...!

-Uchiha, ahora eres Uchiha.- La interrumpió la misma señora.

-¡Usted cierre el pico, nadie le dijo que viniera a fregarme más de lo que ya estoy! -Abrió la puerta que da a la salida, sin percatarse de que Hiashi Hyuuga estaba ahí, escuchando la infantil rabieta.- Así que se largan ahora mismo o les patearé el...!

- Hanabi! -Dijo en voz alta Hiashi, paralizando por completo a su hija.

Las señoras permanecieron en silencio, y al unísono, hicieron una breve reverencia al anterior líder de los Hyuuga, antes de marcharse de inmediato.

Mejor volvamos con Sasuke...

Atrapado en el rincón, haciendo un nulo esfuerzo por ser amable o atento, escuchando preguntas estúpidas de quienes aún no lo aceptaban del todo pero que se dieron una idea de que la "normalidad" volver a a sus vidas. Sentía cómo las venas de su cabeza amenazaban con estallarle con cada estupidez que escuchaba, y para su alivio, Ino y otras chicas del pueblo se acercaron a la mesa...

-Chicos, ¿no creen que han sido muy malos con Sasuke? -Ino se sentó al lado de Shino y comenzó a jugar con un cubierto.- Es cierto, provocó una situación digna de ejecución, traicionó a todas y cada una de las personas que lo amaban y respetaban, sin contar la angustia mental que provocó que Naruto hiciera que nuestra mayor preocupación se desviara de nuestras ya de por si desgraciadas vidas a un nivel mucho más jodido, pero ahora está de vuelta, y hay que tratarlo bien, ¿no lo creen?

-Y no confiamos del todo en tí. -Fue la aportación de Aburame y Sasuke comprendió que si lo que quería era privacidad, tendría que obtenerla al estilo ninja: huyendo de ese lugar sin que nadie le siguiera el rastro.

Así que, haciendo explotar una bomba de humo, escapó con toda la prisa que le permitieran sus piernas por los tejados de la localidad, pero no llegó muy lejos sin que sintiera sus chakras tras él. Dio vuelta, dispuesto a emplear un genjutsu para distraerlos, pero su sombra fue capturada y una muralla de insectos comenzó a girar en torno a él.

-Creo que nos has subestimado. -Kiba, junto al enorme Akamaru, bajaron del techo de un edificio y en el momento Shikamaru y los otros llegaron al encuentro, menos Chouji quien se quedó comiendo tranquilamente, a sabiendas de que Sasuke no volvería a casa sin su "respectiva" bienvenida.

-Eres un problemático. ¿Por qué huir, si sabes que estamos vigilándote? -Shikamaru se rascaba el cuello, por ende, Sasuke imitaba muy a su pesar el movimiento.

El Uchiha esperaba que Shikamaru disminuyera el flujo de chakra para librarse, pero el Nara tenía mucha práctica ya en el dominio y control de las sombras. Convencido de que tendría que terminar de escuchar todo, pero TODO lo que los demás tenían que decirle, relajó su cuerpo para darle a entender a Shikamaru que no escaparía, y los demás bajaron la guardia un poco.

-Bien, como te decíamos...

De vuelta con Hanabi... y su padre Hiashi Hyuuga...

-Estoy muy decepcionado...

Sentada en un rincón medianamente trapeado, a juzgar por las marcas de limpieza hechas a medias muy resaltadas por la inconfundible cortina de polvo acumulado, con la mirada clavada en el piso, apretando con fuerzas los puños, Hanabi escuchaba de muy mala gana el sermón de su padre, quien desaprobaba por completo la conducta de su hija, al verla actuar así ante respetables señoras de la aldea. Hiashi pasaba la mano constantemente de cualquier punto que tocara directo a su pañuelo, que rápidamente se llenaba de tierra.

-...quiero pensar que vas a platicar con tu esposo y... redecorar de nuevo este complejo. La tierra y las manchas de sangre no se quitarán solas.

El "esposo". La ahora Uchiha cerró sus ojos un momento y trató de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, alguna rutina de entrenamiento, un buen recuerdo, lo que fuera, pero solo imaginaba la silueta de Sasuke regresando a su lado, y a su padre diciéndole que la domada para que se portara como se debe. ¿Por qué no podía ser libre? Quiz debería matar a Sasuke con un pedazo de pollo y alegar que éste tenía tanta hambre que no pudo esperar a que la comida estuviera lista. Pero ¿cocinar, y para él? No, no, no y no. Si su "querido esposo" Sasuke tenía hambre, él mismo debía cazar su comida y prepararla, por que ella no lo haría.

-¿Hanabi?

-Si padre, comprendí perfectamente. -Le respondi , y para su alivio, su padre se retiró de su casa, por lo que siguió con su rabieta pateando cajas y otros objetos esparcidos por ahí.

Sin embargo, una ligera molestia, producto de la necesidad fisiológica denominada hambre, hizo que Hanabi interrumpiera su berrinche. Después de deambular por las propiedades, halló finalmente la cocina, pero nada de lo que encontró se hallaba en un estado "comestible"...

_¿Qué pasará con Hanabi y Sasuke?_ **Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
